


Timeless Queen

by Rowwlet



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Final Fantasy
Genre: Bloodshed, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Elves, Help, Resistance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowwlet/pseuds/Rowwlet
Summary: Old D&D campaign turned into a story.If people like it enough, I'll put more out.





	Timeless Queen

Looking out from the castle's westward balcony, Aeva sighed contentedly, taking another sip from the half-filled flute in her hand. She had been unceremoniously leaning against the tall frame of the door for quite some time, watching the remnants of sunlight sink into the horizon behind the city. Her city, she corrected herself mentally with a small smile. It wasn't a new concept, it had been almost three centuries since she took the throne of Nabudis, since she had overthrown that mortal lout and his family. Her smile widened as she pressed the glass to her lips, the umber liquid leaving a tang on the tip of her tongue. She had been the queen for so long, but even so, she had to remind herself sometimes that she worked hard for it, that she deserved it, after working as that cur's enchantress for nearly half a millennia, conjuring cheap parlor tricks at his kitschy, inelegant parties, putting small, irrelevant charms on this trinket or another. The worst one yet was that when she offered something useful to him, something to better his kingdom, like poisoning the wells of a nearby competition's villages or sending a few storms of fire and hail in their direction, he had the audacity to say that she was in the wrong. She sighed again, a pale hand coming up to rub at her temples beneath her turquoise locks. Just thinking about that worm was enough to give her a migraine.

"M-My queen?" a timid, low voice came from beyond the curtain, from the adjacent room. Stepping from the shadows, a small, thin-faced male came forward, his fingers clenched, white-knuckling the iron spear in his hand. "Yes? What is it?" she crooned, not looking away from the diminishing twilight. "M-M'lady, the afternoon brigades of the south come bearing news..." he whimpered out, ducking his head slightly, "they have found another pocket of the resistance." Her head snapped towards him suddenly, causing the man to flinch backwards a couple steps. Pushing off of the door's frame, she strode over to the quivering guard. Even without the shoes that she had kicked off a few hours ago, her tall frame made her almost nose to nose with the hume. She leaned forward, reaching a slender finger out to his chin, tilting her head up so the young man could look into her amber eyes, "How many?" she asked sweetly, a smile curling onto her pout. "Fi-Fifteen men, ten women and... six... six children, milady... In eight houses in the south western corner," he answered, his breathing beginning to level it's self under her gaze. She huffed, letting go of his face and turning back to the outside world, "Burn them, leave no survivors," she said, her tone monotonous, "I will not have such heresy in my city." With a quick nod and a salute, his free arm crossing over his chest with a bow, he quickly left to convey his queens orders. With the interruption gone, she sighed once more, the muted tones of the sunset barely staining the sky now, "Heavy is the head that holds the crown..." she murmured into the open air, sipping the remains from her glass, "but we must do what is necessary." Another sigh escaping her lips, she turned and sauntered back into the tower, leaving herself a mental note to have that guard executed when he returned, "The royal guard is only as strong as it's weakest link after all..." she quipped, a light chuckle escaping her painted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, it's rough and it's the first one I've posted here in a long time.  
> Excuse my messy, terrible writing, I felt like jotting down the campaign story here.


End file.
